Shut Up and Touchdown
by WMRPodcast
Summary: When the Monstars threaten to take down the Christmas Bowl the Deimon Devilbats are going to need the help of the real REAL Eyeshield 21!


p class="MsoNoSpacing"Down the halls of Deimon High School waddled the 6'4" lineman, Ryokan Kurita. The rotund Center with the chestnut shaped head was in a panicked fever as he bashed his way into the Demion Devil Bats meeting room./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Hiruma! Hiruma! Bad news!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Shut up, Fatso! We're in the middle of preparing for the Christmas Bowl!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Wait, didn't we already win the Christmas Bowl? Against the Alexanders," Monta questioned./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, you're thinking of something else."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""T-that's just it, Hiruma! Someone beat the Teikoku Alexanders to take their spot in the Christmas Bowl!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The entire room gasped in pure shock, except for Deimon's exceptionally unflappable quarterback whose eyes just got slightly larger. That's the full extent of surprise that Hiruma will ever give, but everyone else on the team was appropriately stunned./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Who possibly beat them!?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""The Monstars!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Mon… stars? I've never heard of them before. Isn't that a place in America?" Sena wondered aloud./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, you're thinking of the cheese," Kuroki corrected./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, I'm 150% certain that Kurita-senpai is referring to that movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger," Taki confidently proclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""You fucking idiots are thinking of Montana, and monsteur… and I don't know what the mega idiot is even talking about. So, where are these Monstars from?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""W-well, that's the thing. Apparently, they are from an intergalactic amusement park called Moron Mountain."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Hiruma quirked an eyebrow. "They're aliens? Like from space? And they're really good at football? This seems like a stretch."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Well they're not naturally talented, but they stole the talent from a bunch of NFL players! They said they want to win the Christmas Bowl to bring more attention to their amusement park!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Momo spoke up. "What NFL players did they steal talent from?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Eli Manning, Michael Strahan, Plaxico Burress, Brandon Jacobs, Justin Tuck, Osi Umenyiora, Antonio Pierce, Shaun O'Hara, Chris Snee, Corey Webster, and David Tyree."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""The 2007 New York Giants," Hiruma muttered under his breath. "The greatest football team to ever exist..."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"The Deimon quarterback grimaced behind his wicked grin before turning his attention to the rest of his team./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Listen idiots! We've a one million percent chance of losing the way we are right now! If we're going to win then we're going to need the real Eyeshield 21 on our team!""/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Hayato Akaba?!"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, he was a fake Eyeshield 21."/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Oh, you mean Takeru Yamato?"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, in this universe he's also a fake Eyeshield 21. The real one's some place much further than Japan…"/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Shortly later, on a small island just outside of Japan a mysterious figure clad in robes looks out over the ocean. The waves lapped against the rockside below the legendary hermit, but he began to turn when he sensed another approaching from behind. Sena cautiously took a step forward and took in the breathtaking sight of the living legend before him. In response, the figure lowered his hood, revealing the peppered grey in his long, wild beard. Michael Jordan, the only man to conquer the Monstars before (excluding the Looney Toons and Bill Murray), had hid himself away from the world for a reason, but now a young boy was standing before him, holding out a pair of Air Jordans and awaiting an answer./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Without a response, the Star Wars theme song plays./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"-CHAPTER END-/p 


End file.
